


「虫铁」在那片天空下的他们②

by kainoooooo



Category: Peter Parker &Tony Stark - Fandom, Spider Man &Iron Man, 虫铁 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainoooooo/pseuds/kainoooooo
Summary: "请多爱惜一些自己吧，拜托了，这不止是我的愿望，还是复仇者联盟的大家，和你所爱之人共同的愿望啊，回应我们吧，不然的话我们只会感到害怕，害怕会失去你。"





	「虫铁」在那片天空下的他们②

这一篇希望大家能喜欢！

文笔拙劣，还请见谅（鞠躬！）  
旧文19.9.16  
——————————————————————————————

two.SUNNY

热浪蒸腾在雄伟的纽约城，阳光在大厦间折射，让任何阴凉都无所遁形。地表的高温徘徊在柏油路上，让人们从脚底烫到全身。这狂放不羁的空气在视线中变幻着形态，真的让人难以忍受。浮躁，愤怒，失控的心脏正疯狂的撞击着蠢蠢欲动的火山 ，滚滚的熔岩已经势不可挡的翻腾而出，就连最后的一片绿洲都要被淹没。

真是糟糕的天气，至少帕克是这么想的。

英雄们没有休息的理由，但却给了帕克生气的理由。

他的先生又背着自己去做任务了，而且还带了一身的伤回来，哦，老天，我似乎听到了火山喷发的巨响。

男孩一直脾气都很好，几乎没有人看他炸过毛，不过那「几乎没有人」里绝对不包括托尼·斯达克。

"先生，请你坐下。"帕克指着黑色是皮革沙发，示意他坐下。

"小子，不用担心我，都是些小伤。"托尼知道自己又惹男孩生气了，从被抓得凌乱的卷发看得出，但他依然在挣扎。

"你确定吗？先生？"说着，他一把推倒了他的先生，眼睛死死的抓着托尼那琥珀色的眸子不放。

"哦，kid，别这样。"帕克骑在他的身上，像野兽用利爪划开猎物的腹部那样扯掉了他的白色衬衣，纽扣掉落在地表上的声音似乎变成了暴风雨来临前的友情问候。

"我的天……"一道触目惊心的伤痕就像条红色的裂谷般横在托尼坚实的胸膛上，那是血液凝固后特有的深红。男孩的眉头被那伤锁的更紧了，阴郁的瞳孔锁在那里，激烈地颤抖着。

"嗯……真的没事的……"托尼细声苍白的解释在这时就像汽油洒在肆虐的的烈火上一样，威力巨大，以至于托尼自己都感觉后怕。

"先生，你还和我说没事？伤口都已经化脓了！你明知道这天毒的厉害，还不及时清理！你会死的！知不知道啊！"他的声音已经趋于吼叫，而谁知，男孩的眼眶早已通红，他把头发向下理了理，希望可以挡住自己的眼睛。他不希望托尼看到自己哭鼻子的样子，因为那样的话他一定又会变成那个只能站在托尼背后，小心翼翼的探出头来窥看那无情战场的小小少年。他已经不需要托尼·斯达克的守护，而是需要自己来守护托尼·斯达克。

"对不起……kid"

我怕你死，真的……"泪水最后还是不争气地在眼角盘旋着掉落了下来。

"好啦好啦，我的男孩，不哭了，不哭了。"托尼费力地撑起身来，一把环住了自己的男孩。

帕克小心的推开托尼"先生你好好坐着，不要乱动，我去拿药箱。"「现在的重中之重是为托尼处理伤口」帕克说服着自己，不情愿地离开了，虽然他也超级想多抱抱这个不听话的大Boss。

白色的纱布一圈一圈的缠绕在托尼的身上，随机被染得殷红。伤口处理后，剧痛感虽然消失。但还是会猝不及防地光临一下托尼的痛觉神经。相比之下，他认为这个更让人痛苦。

"好了，先生，在伤口没有完全愈合之前你不可以进实验室半步，知道了吗？"小奶狗露出了他大灰狼的尾巴，不过托尼又不知多少连败在了男孩的狗狗眼下。

「哦，饶了我吧！这太犯规了！」

"好……我不进……"托尼不情不愿的从嘴角挤出了这句话。一边目光留恋的望向实验室厚重的自动门。

于是，托尼真的一个多月没有进他的实验室。在外说一不二的托尼.斯达克很听自己男孩的话。

要是问夏天的标配是什么，当然是冰淇淋了。

在托尼受伤后的第二个星期，帕克终于肯让他出门走走了。有时候托尼会回想「自己的男孩是从什么时候开始身兼两职的？」

"去散散步吧，先生。"

我们的好邻居总是能发现一些不错的小店，比如说一家冰淇淋店，店面很小，一个冰柜，两张小桌子和一个不苟言笑的意大利店长就是这里的全部。店门口立着一个小小的公告栏，上面写着:

「Spero che questo posto possa essere la tua terra pura.」

「希望这里成为你的净土。」

「叮铃铃……」门口的小铃铛发了清脆的响声。

"欢迎光临。"店长站在冰柜后面缓缓的说着。

再向前走两三步就能看到被安放在冰柜里的20种口味:

albicocca(杏) cacao(可可) yogurt(酸奶)

arancia(橘子) mango(芒果) menta(薄荷)

lampone(山莓) mela(苹果) caffe(咖啡)

Vanilla(香草) ananas(菠萝) 

stracciatella(鸡蛋奶泡) prugna(梅子)

cachi(柿子) kiwi(奇异果) Te verde(绿茶)

Gianduia(可可榛子) Putto(牛奶薄荷)

castagna(栗子) tilamisu(提拉米苏)

暖黄色的光打在标签上，可以很清楚的看清每一个味道。

"麻烦要一个单球Vanilla。"

"还是Vanilla吗？"男孩和他的先生是这里的常客， 不过帕克似乎对这里的Vanilla情有独钟，托尼从来没有看过帕克点除Vanilla以外的其他味道。

"这里的Vanilla绝对是我吃过最好吃的，我发誓。"男孩的眼中闪过了只属于19岁少年的光芒。

"果然还是小孩子。"托尼拄着下巴小声的调侃了一下。

"先生，你说什么？"不要低估蜘蛛侠听觉，千万不要。

"没什么……麻烦要一个单球mango"

两个人坐在靠窗的位子上，手中的冰淇淋因为手掌的温度开始融化，逐渐和蛋筒交融在一起。

"先生，能答应我以后不要自己去冒险了吗。"

"请多爱惜一些自己吧，拜托了，这不止是我的愿望，还是复仇者联盟的大家，和你所爱之人共同的愿望啊，回应我们吧，不然的话我们只会感到恐惧和难过，害怕见不到你。"帕克探着头望向自己的先生，悲伤，自责，祈求，希望……千种万种的思绪显现在帕克的眸子中。

"我们不能失去你，先生。"

"kid，我答应你。"就算店中的灯光再柔和，也可以清晰的看见托尼脸上的神情，即使眼眶湿红，依旧是那不容侵犯的坚定与卓绝。

其实这样的天气也没有那么糟糕，至少帕克是这么想的。

——————————————————————————————

感谢看到这里的各位！(●´ω｀●)ゞ

上一篇被眠狼太太点推荐了真的是受宠若惊呢 (≧∇≦)/ jio得现在自己在做梦ing 可能这一篇是我在梦里写的吧……


End file.
